Final Memory
by KawaiiSleepyKitty
Summary: "You can't bring back what you've lost. For now, think about what you have." - One shot inspired by something I randomly doodled in my sketchbook after a certain death of someone really important and promptly hit myself because NO. [SPOILERS for episode 483]


**Final Memory**

What was that? It sounded so familiar, yet the tone was completely different. Wrong.

Bink's Sake.

There was something strange about it. It didn't have the same happy tone like when Brook played it on the piano. No, this was played on a violin and it was sad, no one was singing, no one was laughing.

He felt tears accumulate behind his closed eyelids, clenching his teeth when a few slipped out and down his cheeks.

It was unbearable. It was making his heart ache painfully in his chest and he wanted to rip it out so that it would stop hurting. If he couldn't feel anything then that would be fine. He wouldn't have to feel the pain of this loss- of any loss.

_Don't be such an idiot. _

He shook his head. If he thought like this, what would become of his crew? They'd all lost someone special to them- everyone had brought aboard personal emotional baggage that sometimes got out into the open and then that person and whoever they were with, one other nakama, heck the whole _crew_ and they'd- we'd all cry together. We'd bitch and moan about all sorts of things because it felt so much better to share your pain with the people you love rather then keeping it hidden.

Oh this fucking song, stuck on an endless loop in his mind, forcing him to remember that Ace was dead. He was seriously dead. He'd never be with his brother again-

_Oh- GOD. _

He moaned, leaning forward and pressing his forehead on the dirt, his hands embedded in the soil.

"Ace..." He whispered, tears wetting the earth below him. "Ace...Ace...Ace..._Ace_…!" He chewed his bottom lip, the choked sob burning in his esophagus.

_Why did this happen? How could this happen?_

He'd realized then that you can't always protect who you love. You can't, and that's just life. People will die. People WILL die- it's a goddamn war.

"Ace...ACE-" he elevated his head fleetingly before banging it back down on the ground. He writhed, his fists clawing and raking and punching the dirt, his forehead slapping against the brown repeatedly because no matter if he knew better, it felt like it was all his fault.

_If I had just gotten there sooner! I-If I- goddamnit! _

"ACE!" He screamed, his body hitching and then sagging against the soil. He pulled himself back up, slanted on knees and forearms.

He screamed his brothers name again, long and hard, long until he ran out of breath and the tears began falling so uncontrollably that he feared he may have no more.

"Why-" he moaned, his voice cracking audibly. "Please- don't leave- I-" he pauses to drag in lungfuls of air because he feels like he's running out. Running out of air, running out of life, happiness, optimism, EVERYTHING.

He felt the presence of another, but he didn't turn. How long had he been standing there for? Not wanting to interfere but desperately wanting to comfort him?

He soon heard the person approaching him and the faint crack of a joint when the person kneeled down and outstretched their arms to fasten their hands around his quivering shoulders.

He could recognize that touch anywhere. Something he'd missed for so long- so so long. Too long, that the touch sent little electric sparkles through his body, the man's familiar scent filling his nose.

"Zoro..." He mumbled, his voice was cracked and audibly shaky.

He allowed himself to be pulled upright and into a tight embrace, Zoro's arms fastening over his that are left hanging bonelessly by his waist. His head lolls back, tucking neatly under Zoro's chin that's nestled in his hair.

No words are exchanged. Seagulls fly overhead, squawking loudly, waves crashing softly against the shore.

His swordsman's arms release him and slide down to his knees, going beneath them to pull him up so that he's now safely in his lap. His hands draw back up, wrapping securely around his waist, his lips brushing Luffy's auricle gently. He bows his head slightly, kissing Luffy's shoulder softly, trailing his lips from side to side slowly before he pauses, resting the bridge of his nose on the bone that connects shoulder to neck.

When his captain's ready, they'll leave.

Even if they sit here like this all night, Zoro doesn't care.

It doesn't matter, if that's what it takes.

If that's what he needs.


End file.
